Don't Go Bacon My Heart
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Ficlet. Quinn is pregnant and hungry. Rachel, her wife, is asleep.


AN: So apparently today is International Bacon Day and well... you know. Quinn. Bacon. I kind of felt like writing a little something. It's not original at all, but whatever. I apologize for the title.

* * *

It was early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise, but Quinn was already up. She was hungry, very hungry. Normally, that would be much of an issue. She'd slip out of bed and make herself some breakfast, but the thing was that Quinn was also pregnant. And while the huge belly that she now had didn't necessarily make it impossible for her cook, it did make complicate certain tasks. Also, her wife would get upset if she found out that Quinn exerted herself unnecessarily. Still, Quinn was hungry. She only had one option.

"Rachel," she whispered, gently rocking her wife. "Rachel, wake up." Early on in the pregnancy Rachel had told Quinn that if she ever needed anything she should never be afraid to wake her up. Despite that though, Quinn still felt guilty for disturbing her wife's sleep. She shook her slowly while continuing to whisper out her name. "Rachel. Please wake up baby." Slowly, Rachel began to rouse. She rolled over to face Quinn.

"Hmm, baby," she yawned, her eyes still closed. "What is it?"

"Our baby is hungry."

"Hmm? What was that Quinn?"

"Our baby is hungry," Quinn repeated.

Rachel's eyes snapped open. "Oh." She got up into a sitting position and leaned in close to Quinn's belly. "Is that so?" she cooed before kissing her wife's belly. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh," Quinn nodded.

"And what does our precious little angel want to eat?"

"Bacon."

Rachel's eyes slowly rose up until they met her wife's. "Bacon?" she questioned skeptically. Quinn nodded eagerly. "Is that true baby?" she asked, this time addressing Quinn's belly. "Do you want bacon? Or is mommy is just trying to trick me?"

"No," Quinn quickly interrupted. "She wants bacon. Really she does."

"She?" Rachel questioned.

"I…" Quinn hadn't even realized that she had said the word until Rachel had pointed it out to her. The two them had agreed not to find out their baby's gender. They wanted it to be a surprise. "I guess I think she's a girl." She looked down at her belly. Quinn placed her hand over Rachel's and rubbed it gently. "Aren't you baby?" Suddenly there was a kick. Quinn gasped. "Do you feel that? I think it's a yes."

"I think so too," Rachel agreed with a laugh. "Okay, baby girl I'll go cook you some bacon." With one last kiss to Quinn's belly and another one upon Quinn's lips Rachel left the bedroom for the kitchen. Quinn smiled down at her belly. Since she had first gotten pregnant she had secretly wished for their baby to be a girl. Quinn liked the idea of having a little Rachel running around the house. Of course, knowing Rachel, their daughter would probably spend more time singing in the house rather than running around in it. That too would be equally cute though. After a while Quinn got out of bed and waddled out of her bedroom.

First she went to see her wife, who was busy cooking her bacon. Although she was opposed to the greasy food, Rachel never forbade Quinn from eating it. She did have a few simple requests which Quinn had no issues obliging. Rachel loved Quinn for who she was. She wasn't going to try and change her. Quinn slipped in behind her wife. She kissed her cheek and looked over her shoulder, watching the bacon sizzle.

At the beginning of the pregnancy Rachel wasn't very good at cooking bacon. Quinn never complained though since she appreciated Rachel's attempts. The bacon was tasty enough anyway and it wasn't as though Rachel had ever burnt it. As months went on though, Rachel skills at cooking bacon improved significantly which made Quinn fall in love with her just that much more. Quinn couldn't help but lick her lips. She was practically salivating.

"It smells so good."

Rachel giggled at her wife's reaction. "Sit down baby. I'll be finished in a minute." Quinn pouted and let out a displeased whine. She wanted to watch Rachel cook. "Please, Quinn. For me," she requested, planting kiss upon Quinn's cheek. "I'll be done in no time." Quinn continued to frown but she waddled over to the table nonetheless. There she patiently waited for her breakfast, which was soon served to her. A nice big helping of bacon as well as a side of vegan pancakes. Yes, in Quinn's mind the pancakes were the side dish.

"Thanks Rach." Quinn gave her wife a kiss before digging in.

"You're welcome baby, but next time can you just tell me when you want bacon? Don't use our daughter as an excuse."

"But I didn't? I swear, baby." Quinn insisted. "She really did want bacon."

* * *

AN: Now I'm really hungry. Oh, and for those of you who have been following my fics you may notice that I have a new avatar. Yay.


End file.
